chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Firenhalt Erion
Firenhalt "Firen" Erion is a character used in World 9: Mythical Crossover by Lowri. She is 20 year old, and the half-sister of Namarien and Dierarchon. She was originally a bloodwitch, but has tied off her powers and is now human. She is currently engaged to Asaph Benedict. Appearance Firen is very similar to her mother in appearance. She shares the same golden hair, pale skin and green eyes, but she doesn't show as much of the bloodwitch features. Both her eyes and ears appear human. She is tall and well-built, muscular but in a lean and toned way. Personality Firen has a very strong personality, and she can often be stubborn. She follows her gut instincts and tends to believe she is always right. She's a good leader, who can convince others and deals well with pressure. Home Firen grew up in a large Russian city living with her father until she was 10 years old. After his death, she travelled to in the land of Oherin, a witch-country hidden from the non-magical world. She lived in the capital, Oherin City. Oherin is a beautiful country, with a cold northern climate. It contains many mountains, dark forests and deep lakes and rivers. Oherin City is made of a local stone which naturally glows with a white light, and can be seen from miles. The city is built at the base of a mountain range, and has an excellent defensive position. It contains 9 tiers, and 9 silver towers raised from the highest tier. The Erion family lives in a complex of mansions in the second highest tier, due to their importance within witch society. However, since binding her powers Firen has been living as a human, in an unnamed human town in Russia. Abilities As a bloodwitch, Firen could use her own energy and that of others to bend the laws of nature in almost every way. However, she was weak for a witch, a result of her half-human heritage. She didn't shown any area in which she has particular skill, and in fact she tended not to use magic, relying on her other skills instead. She has since tied off her powers and effectively lost them all. Family *Father - Gavriil Ivanovitch (deceased) *Mother - Celesteaia Erion *Half-brother - Dierarchon Erion *Half-sister - Namarien Erion *Nephew - Tyrian Erion *Fiance - Asaph Benedict *Future daughters - Jyiara, Meresu *Future son - Atharn History Firen was raised by her father and lived in Russia until she was 16 years old, though she'd always been aware of her witch heritage. Her parents had agreed shortly after her birth that she'd be safer living with him, because of the war threatening Oherin at the time. However, after her father's death, she made her way to Oherin City and met her maternal family. She lived there for two years and joined the city's army. Because of the skill and leadership she showed during the defence of the city against attack, she was raised to the rank of Captain, one of the army's leaders. When the High Houses were all attacked and killed, she survived because she hadn't been at home at the time, due to a partial warning her sister had received from Circh. Afterwards, she realised that she andNam would have to flee the city for their lives, and would also have to feign their own deaths in order to persuade their enemies that they'd succeeded. However, before they could do so, Nam left her and went to save Circh. Firen managed to escape the city successfully on her own, but was angry at her sister for the effective abandonment. She was also suspicious of Circh and felt proven right when he left, and she didn't understand why her sister suddenly abandoned them again to pursue him. A few weeks afterwards, after barely escaping an ambush, she chose to tie off her powers in an attempt to hide as a human. She travelled back to Russia, though to a different part of the country from where she'd grown up. There, she met Asaph Benedict. He and his people offered her help and shelter. She quickly befriended him and over the passing months they fell in love with each other. Since he believed her human, he initially tried to hide his feelings because he thought he should only love a fellow Nephilim, and he continued to deny the possibility of them being together even when she confronted him with her own feelings. They were only engaged after a family friend with a precognitive ability revealed that although Firen was herself powerless, she came from a powerful heritage. Etymology Firenhalt is a name in the fictional language of Oherinian, and means "golden wood", a slight reference to her hair colour. As traditional, it was self-given, and she has no middle name. Her maternal surname, Erion, comes from the same Oherinian language and means "guidance". This refers to how the family has historically guided their race, as a High House and as High Council members. As a child, she was given the Russian name of Anesia by her father, meaning "chaste" or "pure", and also used her paternal surname, Ivanovitch, which is a Russian name meaning "son of Ivan". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.